The Cursed Town
by Jasper's gal 33
Summary: A Town shrouded in mysery,a girl that has all the answers,and a past forgotten. After a world meeting twelve nations end up at a seeming desrted town,now traped and fighting for their lives will they survive.It will be almost like hetaoni,their traped in a town fighting my made up creature and that they will be just like a human.Will be rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia:The cursed town**

_**Proulge**_

_ All that she saw threw the tears blurring her vision was the raising flames,the smell of burning flesh,and the sound of someones shrill screams and only felt numb as the girl just wondered dimly who was that screaming,once the numbness began to fade did she realize that it was her screaming._

_ Someone had seen her mother using white magic on one of her patients and it spread throughout the town they had gathered together to burn the witch,the girls mother was torn away from her family and the girls father tried to reach out,to pull her back but was held back by two buff girls father yelled at them to stop,that she was not a witch,she only ever did good she took care of the sick but no one would listen and just proceed to tie the woman up and burn the girl screamed and tried to reach her mother her father quickly broke free and grabed a hold of his daughter and held her tightly murmuring words of comfort in her ear as she struggled._

_ The girl had long ago stopped struggling and just kept screaming untill she eventually went silent except for the sobs that sometimes broke free. The girl looked beside her at the man that had just arrived panting beside her,he was tall,well everyone was taller then the six year man had short blond hair with one strand sticking out of his head and had light blue eye's behind rectangle shaped glasses,that looked on the scean with,sadness and regret,from not getting here soon enough to stop this from happening the girl the fire had finally died out and the towns people had all gone the man with blond hair who had been a friend of the family for years helped them to burrie her mother._

_ What they didn't know though was as the girls mother's last bit of life left her a dark,negative,energy began seeping into her and into the soil as she was buried covering the whole town cursing all of it's inhabitants._


	2. Chapter 2

** The Cursed Town**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay I'm not that great with accents so if their wrong i'm sorry. Enjoy the story XD**

It was just another world meeting being hosted in America,America was giving a long speech about another one of his super hero's saving everyone from globle warming."And i'll be the hero!" America finished with a booming laugh,"And i've told you before,their is no bloody way a super hero will save us from globle warming" England scoffed with annoyance.

"I must agree with "Anglettere" France spoke with a flip of his long golden hair and earning a slight glare from England.

"But this plan is full proof,what do you think Japan?" America asks,"I am sorry America-san but I do not furry berive this pran wirr work" Japan replied

"It a waste of time and make no sense" China commented.

"Time originated in Korea da-ze" Korea spoke up.

"Get off me you bloody frog!" was heard from across the room,France was embracing England who was trying to push him off HonHonHonHonHon "But Ma cherie,it is only an innocent hug"

"Nothing is innocent when it comes to you!" England says finally managing to push him off.

"You will become one with me da?" Russia asked Canada who just shivered and tried to stammer out an answer.

"Leave my brother alone you Commie!" America says coming to his brother's rescue.

"I've already told you I am not a communist anymore" Russia says."Once a Communist always a communist" America replies a little childishly.

"Alfie,you are such a child" Russia says with a laugh earning a glare from America,"Don't call me Alfie!" he says angrily. As Russia and America get into an argument France and England had also started to argue and Prussia drifts over to Austria and starts annoying him but is chased around the room by hungary.

Germany tried to control his raising temper but the room was now in total Chaos,"EVERYONE SHUT UP,THEIR WILL BE A TEN MINUTE BREAK FOR EVERYONE TO COOL OFF THEN WE WILL RESUME!" The room fell silent as Germany took a couple of calming breathes before everyone went to take their breaks.

"Ve- Germany are you calmer now?" Italy asked,he was sitting on the left of Germany with Japan sitting beside him, he knew that Germany could lose his temper really easily,espicaly when their were chaos involved which happened at almost every meeting. Germany could be really scary when he looses his temper even if it wasn't directed at him.

"Yes,I'm fine now" Germany spoke in a quiet calm voice

"Good,can we get some pasta i'm really hungry" Italy asks,"Ja vhen the meeting is over" Germany replied.

"You'll come too won't you Japan?" Italy asked turning towards him,"Sure Itary" Japan replies.

When the meeting resumed it went by quickly and soon everyone was gathering their things and leaving.

"Yo Iggy do you and France want to go with me to get something to eat?"America asked walking over to them"If your suggesting anything related to Mc Donalds,then the answer is no"England replied,"And don't call me Iggy" he adds as he finished packing

"Yes,none of your fatty fast foods" France agrees

"Don't worry dudes,I know a great place that will have something you both would like" America says

"W-what about me?" Someone softly spoke and America looked around with a scared expression,"Did anyone else hear that?" England and France also looked a little freaked out as they noded,"D-do you think it's a g-ghost" America asked with a shiver,"Don't be ridiculous ghost's are not real" England says.

"I'm not a ghost,i'm Canada" the voice spoke again

"Canada?" England asked confusion coloring his tone.

"Ah,Canada" France says with realization then turns towards England,"We did raise him after all, how could you forget?" he asks slightly accusing even though he had forgotten as well "I-i didn't I just... You forgot too." England Accuses back but Mathew starts to speak before a fight could break out.

"I-it's Ok" Canada starts but gets interrupted by America who stepped in between France and England,"Sure Bro,you can come" America says and grabs a hold of them dragging them out.

Italy had just finished eating his pasta and leaned back in the chair with a content sigh when the meeting ended Italy,Germany,and Japan had went to a nice restaurant to eat. By the time that they were half-way into their meal they were joined by Spain and Romano who sat down with the Axis Power and ordered their food,Prussia arrived just as Spain and Romano got their food and sat with them as well saying,"The awesome me will make your meal all the more awesome" before also ordering himself something.

A couple of hours later everyone had finished eating,"Ve-that was really good,i'm stuffed what about you Germany?" Italy cheerfully asked,"Ja it vas good" Germany replied.

"Could have used more Tomato's" Romano grumbled,Spain seeing the cute pout on his face couldn't help himself as he hugged Romano tightly,"Awww Lovi you are so cute!" Spain exclaimed happily,"Get off me bastard Spagna" Romano says angrily with a little embarrassment as his face flushed red.

Kesesesese*"Your face is so red" Prussia laughed.

"Shut up potato bastard!" Romano yelled,"Don't be so mean Lovi" Spain says still hugging a struggling Romano.

eventually everyone calmed down,finished their drinks and left,"Hey Vest, can I catch a ride Vith you?" Prussia asked."Ja" Germany replied with a sigh then looked over at Italy who was talking with his brother,"awesome" Prussia said then gets into the back seat,Japan was already in the passengers seat of the skipped over to Germany,"Germany,Fratello and Spain doesnt have a ride to the hotel,could they come with us?" he asked.

Italy's expiration was hopeful and Germany had a hard time saying no,"They will have to squeeze in" Germany said.

"Yay! thank you Germany" Italy said giving a blushing German a hug before skipping off to tell them the news.

When they were all settled into the car Germany began to drive away.

**So How was it **

**Good?**

**Bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cursed Town**

**Okay,here's the next Chappie**

**I already have allot of chapter's already typed up so I think i'm going to try and update once every week.**

**The pairings I had in mind for this was going to be, Germany+Italy,Romano+Spain,France+England,Prussia+Canada,maybe a little China+Russia and a one-sided America+OC.**

**Okay now,America you do the ****Disclaimer**.

**America: What,Why me?**

**Me:Becuse your the hero so you get to go first so do it.**

**America: Good point,the hero will do the Disclaimer. Jasper's gal 33 does not own me or anything from Hetalia.**

**Me: Okay now enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Night had fallen and the roads were deserted,not a single car besides Germany's was seen on the road.

"Are you sure your going the right way?" Spain asked.

"Ja Vest,we should have been back at the hotel by now" Prussia said with a little bit of a whine to his tone.

"The fucking potato bastard got us lost" Romano mumbles

"Be quiet all of you,Ver're Vorking on it" Germany says,Japan had a map out in front of him trying to figure out where they were while Germany tried to control his raising temper.

"Ve-It's really scary and dark" Italy whimpered scooting over closer to the already squashed Romano who sat in between Spain and Italy,"Stop moving so close,i'm already fucking squashed" Romano says,"B-but Fratello,I'm scared" Italy stammers,"Theirs nothing to be afraid of" Romano grumbles but inside he was a little unnerved as well, the darkness seemed to get more sinister like the further they drove,"Look theirs a town up ahead maybe we can get directions" Spain spoke up,the first one to spot the town.

The town was large and there seemed to be no sign of life at all, some of the buildings looked like they weren't in very good condition while others looked better.

"It's like an un-Awsome ghost town" Prussia comments looking around at the deserted looking town,"Is their anyone here to even ask for directions?" Prussia wonders aloud,"G-ghosts" the already freaked out Italian asks shaking and griping onto Germany tightly,"There is no such thing as ghosts" Germany says reassuringly to Italy before turning towards his brother,"Ve should take a look around and try to find someone who can point us in the right direction or maybe a place to rest untill morning" Germany says.

"We shourd sprit up to cover more ground" Japan puts in calmly.

The groups were as follows in the first group was Italy,Japan,and Germany.

The second group was Spain,Romano,and Prussia.

Once the groups were decided along with a time to meet up again everyone split up.

**-The Axis power group-**

Italy was still clutching onto Germany as they looked around, they checked in and all around the buildings they passed by but their was no sign of anyone,their was no sign of anyone having lived here in of the places that they checked was an inn,it looked more decent than the other buildings that was old,dusty,and some look like it was about to fall apart.

"their doesn't seem to be anyone here" Japan comments calmly as he stood outside of the inn with Germany and Italy.

"Ve-Germany are you sure their's no ghosts?" Italy asked nervously while looking around frantically as if afraid something might creep up on him,"For the last time Italy theirs nothing to be afraid of" Germany said starting to lose patients with the sacred adds,"Ve should go and meet up vith the others and see if they found anything,if not then ve could stay at the inn until day time then Vell try and find our vay back"

As they were heading back their was a loud screech that Caused everyone to jump,"W-what was that?" Italy stammers as Germany looks around for the source of the sound. the Screech was heard again as something stepped out of the shadows beside the trio,with a yelp Italy hid behind Germany who quickly snapped out of his shock to take out his weapon of choice followed by Japan who stared calmly at the creature,waiting for it to make the first move.

The Creature that stood in front of them was about ten feet tall and looked like a large bird with long human like legs and sword like arms that curved at the end,for a face it had a beak with very sharp teeth and beady little black eye's with one last loud Screech it attacked.

**-With Prussia and the others-**

They had looked everywhere but their was no sign of anyone,Prussia in the lead they headed to the place that they were supposed the meet up with the others and waited,but their was no sign of the other group,"Where the fuck are they!" The angry and tired Italian says loudly.

"I don't know,maybe we should go and look for them"Spain says from his position beside Romano.

"Ja,give it another minute and then vell go look" Prussia said he was starting to worry about his brother,his brother was a bit of a neat freak,and alway's kept things in order, alway's going by the book and he was almost never late for something if he could help it something must have happened to hold him up.

When the minute past and they were still a no-show they went to look for the other's, they didn't get far when they spotted a horrible looking creature ahead of hadn't noticed them yet and it was facing away from them.

"What the hell is that!" Romano says a little too loudly with widened eye's and without fully realizing it he had moved closer to Spain.

The creature,hearing the italian turned quickly to face them."S-shit" Romano said white as a sheet and shakily moving even closer to Spain,and slightly behind him.

Prussia was the first to wake up from his shock Kesesesese,"Don't worry the awesome me will take this thing out quickly" he said with a cocky smirk and brought out his awesome charged at it but was blown back by a massive bolt of dark energy that coursed through him. Sending painful jolts throughout his body,Before he had a chance to recover the thing screeched and sliced his left shoulder,Prussia gritted his teeth to prevent a pained scream from escaping.

The thing went to attack again but Prussia was faster and rolled out of the way standing up, he backed up a good distance away and looked at his was slashed pretty deep and was bleeding heavily,the cut started from the top of his shoulder and ended just above his tore off a piece of his shirt and tied it to the wound he didn't take time to think about the weird bolt attack as he said,"you're a little tuffer then I thought" while looking up at the creature

By now Spain had snapped out of his own shock,Turning towards the shaking Italian he gives Romano a reassuring smile,"Don't worry Boss Spain will protect you" Spain tells him comfortingly with warmth in his tone.

"B-bastard" Romano says weakly,watching as Spain goes to help Prussia.

- Back With the axis powers-

Things weren't going well on their end even though they had managed to injure the creature Germany and Japan were heavily panted as they painfully stood up,Germany's clothes were torn and bloody from all the minor and major scratches all over his body the worst being on his had a scratch on his forehead which blood dripped down into his eye blinding him.

Japan looked about the same and stood on shaking legs that looked like they might collapse on him.

Italy was behind them,cowering and sobbing while waving his white flag that he had pulled out of no where as the creature approached him.

As they fought Japan and Germany had tried to keep the thing as far away from Italy as they could but during the last attack the thing had gotten past their defences.

With a loud screech and a sob from Italy the thing attacked.

"Italy!" both Germany and Japan screamed

**Hehehe first cliffy**

** What happened to Italy?**

** Will he be okay? find out in the next chapter XD**

**and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
